1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separation wall transfer mold, a separation wall forming method, and a plasma display panel formed by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of the typical structure of a plasma display panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the plasma display panel is composed of a front substrate 200 and a back substrate 100. The front substrate 200 contains a transparent glass substrate 201, a transparent dielectric layer 202, and a surface protection layer 204. Bus electrodes 205, scan electrodes 206, and sustain electrodes 207 are formed on the transparent glass substrate 201. The back substrate 100 contains a transparent glass substrate 101, and a white dielectric layer 102. Data electrodes 105 are formed on said transparent glass substrate 101, and phosphor layers 105 and separation walls 130 are formed on the white dielectric layer 102. A plurality of discharge spaces are formed by the separation walls 130 when the front substrate 200 and the back substrate 100 are combined. By generating predetermined discharge every discharge space, the phosphor layer 104 emits light and an image is displayed as a whole of the panel. The interference of the discharges and the cross talk between the colors are prevented by the separation walls 130. This discharge space is desirably formed to have a smaller size so that the image can be clearly displayed. Therefore, the separation wall 130 is required to be precisely manufactured. The width of the separation wall is tens of μm, the height thereof is hundreds of μm and the pitch thereof is hundreds of μm.
A method of forming a separation wall through a transfer operation is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2000-11865A). In this conventional method, a model mold for separation walls is formed, a concave shape mold is formed by using the model mold as an original mold, and separation wall material is embedded in the concave shape mold. Thus, the separation walls are formed. As another method, a concave shape mold is formed of solid resin or electroforming. The concave shape mold is used as a mold for a press operation. Thus, the separation walls are formed by pressing insulator of separation wall material with the concave shape mold.
Also, Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (JP-P2002-8524A) discloses a method of forming plasma display panel ribs. In this conventional method, first photosensitive paste as one of photosensitive black glass-ceramic paste and photosensitive white glass-ceramic paste is partially embedded in grooves of a forming mold and this paste is hardened by radiation rays. After supplying a second photosensitive paste as the other photosensitive paste onto a glass substrate, the forming mold and the glass substrate are combined through the second paste to form a laminate body. A rib pre-molded body having white and black layers is formed through irradiation of the radiation rays. The forming mold is removed from the glass substrate and the rib pre-molded body, and the rib pre-molded body is transferred onto the glass substrate. The rib pre-molded body is sintered to accomplish ribs attached to the glass substrate as a unitary body.